


seasons

by meredy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Rule 63, just basically fem!kagehina lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredy/pseuds/meredy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama's never been keen on most seasons until hinata comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasons

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina??? yuri?????? (vibrates)  
> cross posted to [my writing tumblr](http://rinshibuya.co.vu/) as always!  
> aaand also as always, if you see any errors lemme know!!

Kageyama shrugs it off when Hinata tells her that there’s something she wants to tell her after practice, Hinata’s always talking and so she figures it’s just going to be something dumb or probably Hinata gloating about how she won their race earlier this morning.  
It’s not.  
Hinata meets her outside after practice with cheeks that are dusted red, long hair swaying slightly as it sticks up at odd angles due to volleyball practice but she’s still _cute,_ Hinata’s always cute.  
Kageyama shrugs it off and stares down at Hinata like usual.  
“Well? Could you make it quick?” It’s the middle of winter and to say that Kageyama doesn’t appreciate the winter is an understatement and to say that she hates standing in the cold in her volleyball shorts is another understatement.  
“U-um..” Hinata begins before rubbing the back of her head slightly, cheeks flushing just a little darker. “It’s not something I can just..” She pauses again, looking up at Kageyama and then looking back at the ground. “Say so out right.”  
“Huh?” Kageyama blinks a few times at the shorter girl, blue eyes squinted up in confusion. “Just get it over with.” She manages to say, goose bumps forming on her skin from the cold air.  
“Are you sure..?” Hinata seems nervous and well, as much as Kageyama acknowledges that, right now she doesn’t care because she’s _freezing._  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure, just get it over with already.”  
“I.. uh..” Hinata stammers on for a few minutes, clutching her hands together and staring intently at the ground. “I’m..” She huffs in annoyance, her breath forming little clouds in the winter air. She nods to herself, clutching her hands tighter together.  
“I’m gay—“ She begins, her eyes widening at the realization of just saying it so abruptly. “I mean I’m not _totally_ gay! I like girls and guys, I’m bi!” She continues, the words stumbling out of her mouth in a falling mess. “I mean I guess I tend to sway towards girls? Yeah, probably, but I’m bi!”  
“Okay.” Kageyama says before she can say anything else, looking as casual as ever.  
“Huh?” Hinata looks up at her, brown eyes wide and her mouth slacked open.  
“I said okay.” Kageyama repeats, rolling her eyes at the orange haired girl. “It’s fine, dumbass. It doesn’t bother me, why would it?”  
Hinata lets out a sigh of relief and pushes her bangs back, rubbing the back of her hand across her forehead.  
“Really? That’s great! Uwaaaah, I’m so glad, Kage-chan!”  
Kageyama rolls her eyes at the idiot, blushes slightly at the nickname that Hinata had insisted on giving her half a month ago and adjusts her bag.  
“Come on, idiot, we’ll be late for dinner otherwise.”

* * *

Kageyama doesn’t think about Hinata coming out much after that, it had never bothered her that Hinata was attracted to females (or males too for that matter) and it had never really affected her in any sense so she decided that she didn’t need to think about it.  
The first time she really thinks about it after Hinata confesses is when they go shopping together.   
She watches the way that Hinata checks out an attractive girl as they walk around together and it makes Kageyama glare at said girl.   
Kageyama only realizes what she’d done when the girl walks by a little quicker and Hinata sighs.   
She tries her best to shrug it off, she tries to tell herself that it’s okay, she probably just thought the girl was too rude for the overly energetic girl that’s fidgeting around beside her and not that she’d be jealous if Hinata dated anyone.

Hinata locks eyes with the same girl later on that day when they’re sitting down for food. Kageyama resists glaring this time and tells herself that no, she likes Hinata in a platonic sense and no, it doesn’t matter who Hinata dates.  
She shrugs it off when the girl approaches Hinata and asks for Hinata’s number—maybe she just wants to be friends with Hinata. Yeah. That's it.  
Hinata gladly hands over her number and Kageyama notices that something is _different_ about Hinata as she does so—  
Hinata takes her time writing down her number on the napkin, Hinata acts just a little more.. _feminine_ as she smiles sweetly up at the other girl, twirling her hair in a much more delicate manner than when she’s at practice.  
Kageyama sits silently, swirling her straw around in her glass, chewing her lip angrily and trying her best not to glare daggers at the other girl. She doesn’t know _why_ she’s angry or why she’s jealous but she _is._  
She decides a minute later that it’s because Hinata is her best friend and Kageyama thinks that this girl is no good, maybe someone spying on their odd combo duo? Kageyama decides that she’s just looking out for her best friend Hinata.  
(She brushes off the fact that she’s never considered Hinata her best friend before that.)

* * *

Kageyama doesn’t know how she’s supposed to react when Hinata calls her and tells her that she needs help picking an outfit for her date.  
She sighs and finally caves in after Hinata _literally_ begs for a few minutes.    
The walk to Hinata’s isn’t that far, maybe about 20 minutes, but it still gives Kageyama a little too much time to think.  
She thinks about Hinata, she thinks about the other girl who’s name she hadn’t bothered to learn and most of all, she thinks about the date that they’ll be going on. She thinks about Hinata and the other girl kissing and it makes something inside of her uncomfortable.  
She sighs, it’s almost spring now and the air isn’t as cold anymore but her breath still comes out in little clouds.  
She’s straight, totally one hundred percent straight she tells herself, so why is she so bothered by Hinata and some other girl going on a date? She’s not. She’s absolutely not. Hinata’s her best friend, she’s not bothered by it, it’s not that she wishes it was her and Hinata going on the date—not at all, not in the slightest. She doesn’t care if Hinata goes on a date with anyone, Hinata is Hinata and she’s not interested in Hinata like that.  
(Or so she likes to tell herself because the way she scrunches her nose up at Hinata’s outfit choices that show next to any skin tell her _and_ Hinata otherwise.)

* * *

It’s spring now and Hinata and the girl who’s name Kageyama still hasn’t bothered to learn yet have been dating for two weeks.  
The girl comes to watch Karasuno—well, mostly Hinata really, practice.  
Kageyama hates it.

She’s not sure _why_ she hates it, but she does—maybe it’s because of the way Hinata is barely watching her, barely calling out to her, barely doing anything that she’d usually do because she’s spending so much fucking time smiling, waving and sneaking glances over to her stupid girlfriend.  
Kageyama is in a worse mood than usual and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the team, a few of them sneak laughs at the usually so commanding member and Sugawara tries her best to talk to Kageyama about it but Kageyama just sends her a glare and storms off as soon as practice is over, fists clenched, frowning more than usual and mumbling something about idiots, Hinata and dumbasses. 

* * *

It’s summer and Kageyama hates summer almost as much as she hates winter.  
She decides that by the end of summer, she’s going to hate summer more than she hates winter.

Her and Hinata decide that while Hinata has five minutes away from her girlfriend, they’ll go to the pool together, they haven’t been able to spend much time together since school ended because of Hinata’s girlfriend so now is better than ever.

It’s an awful idea.  
Kageyama is used to seeing Hinata half naked, they’re both on the volleyball team, she’s watched Hinata get changed before when they’ve been shopping—but there’s something different about seeing Hinata in a bathing suit as she yells the usual ‘Kage-chan!’.  
She feels her stomach do a weird thing—she doesn’t want to call it a flip or anything dumb like that—she feels uncomfortable and has to excuse herself almost straight away.  
She locks herself inside one of the changing rooms and lets out a harsh breath. This _cannot_ be happening.  
But it is, she knows it is, she’s _always_ known it is.  
She sighs in defeat and decides that if she’s quick, Hinata won’t notice—she’s not sure about the people in the changing room next to her though.  
(She’s never felt so awful after getting off but at the same time she’s never felt better.)

* * *

It’s autumn by the time Hinata’s girlfriend breaks up with her and Kageyama isn’t sure how she’s meant to help but she wants to.  
Hinata seems to be fine though, she practices like normal, acts like normal and laughs like normal. Kageyama can tell that everything is anything but normal, though.  
She catches Hinata alone after practice one day, tired from practice and lying across the floor.  
“I’m glad I’m here.” Hinata announces a few minutes after Kageyama sits next to her.  
“Huh?” Kageyama doesn’t really understand, it’s all a little too sudden for Kageyama to really process.  
“I’m glad I’m here,” Hinata repeats. “I learnt a lot this year, not just about volleyball.”  
Kageyama has to blink a few times, Hinata was never really one for being so open about this sort of thing—sure, sometimes she’d talk about how much she appreciated meeting everyone, being friends with everyone and being on the same team as everyone, but that was usually as deep as Hinata got.  
“It’s nice.” Hinata’s smiling, a blush coating her cheeks as she realizes how corny she must sound. “It’s nice.” She repeats, her smile growing a little wider.  
Kageyama sighs, sneaks a smile that she knows Hinata won’t see and agrees.  
“Yeah, it’s nice.”

* * *

It’s winter by the time Kageyama accepts her feelings and announces them to Hinata.  
Kageyama almost laughs at herself for being well.. herself. She’d known for the longest time that she wasn’t really all that straight and well, since she had really got to know Hinata, she had _really really_ known she wasn’t all that straight.    
She huffs, wipes her forehead with the back of her wrist and tosses the ball in Hinata’s direction.  
It’s nice.  
It’s a nice routine they have going on, it’s a nice balance they somehow manage to uphold and it’s just _nice._  
Daichi tells them to start packing everything away and Kageyama lets out a sigh, realizing it’s a little too late to pull out of anything now as she helps Hinata put the net away.  
“Hey, meet me outside, okay?” She says, sounding a lot more cautious than usual. Hinata looks at her oddly, noticing the lack of authority and the usual anger in her voice but nods nonetheless.

Kageyama rocks back on the balls of her feet nervously as she clutches her arms in front of her, twiddling her fingers together as she forms up new ways of passing to the others in her head.  
Hinata runs into her—literally _runs into_ her and she falls flat over, face first into the grass. She barely even looks up and Hinata is already trembling.  
“Y-you wanna fight, Kage-chan?”    
Kageyama laughs a little—just a little but it’s still enough to leave Hinata speechless and staring directly at Kageyama.  
“Stop staring.” Kageyama huffs as she gets up, rolling her eyes at the petite orange haired girl in front of her.  
“What the heck..” Hinata says after a moment, still staring at Kageyama. “You’re actually kinda cute when you laugh.”  
They both fall in silence for a few minutes, both blushing as the realization of Hinata’s words finally sink in.  
“I-I mean..”  
Kageyama huffs again, puffing her cheeks out slightly. “Shut up, dumbass.”  
“So uh..” Hinata mumbles out after a moment. “What did you want?”  
Kageyama rocks back on the balls of her feet again and rubs her thumbs together.  
“I like girls.”  
It’s plain as day, much more abrupt than Hinata’s previous confession.  
“Oh, really? Wait, really _really_?” Hinata asks over and over, Kageyama decides to just shrug and nod in response. “Cool.” Hinata says simply, shrugging in response.  
“I like a girl.” Kageyama tries again, emphasizing it a little more.    
Hinata’s eyes widen a little and she practically _hops o_ n the spot. “Really? Do I know her? That’s so cool, Kage-chan!”  
Kageyama sighs.  
“I like you, Hinata.” She states, cheeks flushing just the slightest shade of red.  
Hinata blinks for a few minutes, eyes comically wide. “H-huh?” She whacks the back of her own head. “A-ah.. I see. You’re just playing around with me, aren’t you? That’s funny Kage-chan!”  
Kageyama sighs _again_ and leans forward, kissing Hinata.  
“Still think I’m kidding?” Kageyama almost rolls her eyes at Hinata.  
“W-well no, I suppose not.”    
“Good.”

Kageyama decides that maybe, just maybe, she could begin to appreciate each season just a little more with Hinata around. 


End file.
